


Alpha and Omega

by the100_Fangirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100_Fangirl/pseuds/the100_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampire diaries with a twist. The events take place at the beginning of season of season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a new fan fiction that I’ve been working on. It is based on the vampire diaries, but instead with my own twist on it. It will have most of the characters in it and will begin with the events in season one. The plot will differ slightly to fit in with my version of TVD. I also hope to update my other fan fiction The Forgotten Ones soon. Anyway hope you enjoy and always feel free to comment and review. I do not any of the characters featured in this story!

Alpha and Omega

Chapter One: New Beginnings  
Elena awoke in the early hours of the morning having not been able to sleep. This was something that Elena was becoming accustomed to. She used to be a good sleeper, but ever since the accident her sleeping pattern became one of the many things in her life to change. 

Four months ago Elena’s parents had picked her up from a party after she had gotten into an argument with her then boyfriend. The route back home required them to drive over Wickery Bridge. However, on that fateful day while her Dad was driving over the bridge someone came out of nowhere causing her Dad to swerve the car. In doing so this caused the car to hurtle over the edge and into the water below. Her parent’s did not make it, but somehow Elena ended outside the car resulting in her survival.

That was the day her whole life was turned upside down. Even now four months later it still feels like she is drowning in her grief and her guilt. To this day the accident is still a blur to her. Elena remembers the car going over the edge of the bridge and hitting the water before everything went black. The next thing she remembers is waking up in Mystic Falls hospital. She asks herself the same question everyday. “Why did I survive and they didn’t?” 

Of course she gets no answer. Sighing Elena reaches for her diary and begins to write as she does everyday. “Dear Diary today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say, “I’m fine thank you. Yes, I feel much better.” I will no longer be that sad little girl that lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It’s the only way I’ll make it through.” With that Elena put down her diary and began to get ready for her first day back at school since the accident. 

After washing and dressing Elena made her way Katherine’s room. Katherine is her twin sister and older by two minutes as Katherine makes sure to point out as often as she can. Having knocked and got no answer, Elena made her way into Katherine’s room only to find it empty. From the looks of it her sister had not slept in her room meaning that she had not come home that night. 

“Where are you?” sighed Elena under her breath. This was the third night that her sister had not retuned home and Elena was beginning to get worried. It wasn’t the first time that Katherine had stayed out all night, but ever since the accident it had been happening much more frequently. To make matters worse Katherine was also flunking school.

Elena had tried to get Katherine to get her act together, but she reused to listen and instead pushed Elena and everyone around her away in order to avoid talking about the pain of loosing her parents. Elena knew that this was just Katherine’s way of coping with her grief, but the trouble was that she wasn't dealing with the pain, but instead avoiding it and this was only going to make things worse.  
“Sure there is no right way to grieve, but bottling things up is never the answer,” thought Elena. Shaking her head Elena made her way to her younger brother Jeremy’s room making sure to knock loudly. “Go away!” was the grumpy response with which she was met. “No Jer I’m not going anywhere until you get ready for school. Before you think about arguing don't even bother. You are going to school whether you want to or not,” replied Elena firmly. “Fine I’m up just go away already!” yelled Jeremy.

After making sure that Jeremy really was getting ready Elena made her way downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she found her Aunt Jenna and now legal guardian making toast. “Hey Jenna,” said Elena. “Oh hi Elena you're just in time for toast. Are your sister and brother up?” asked Jenna. “Jer’s up and currently in the shower,” replied Elena avoiding eye contact with Jenna. 

“And Katherine?” replied Jenna knowing exactly what Elena was doing. “Umm, well the thing is … she didn’t come home last night,” stated Elena awkwardly. “Again? This is the third night in a row and it needs to stop. I know I’m not one to talk having spent most of my teens partying among other things, but trust me no good ever comes from it. Where does she stay when she doesn't come home?” asked Jenna with an exasperated tone of voice.

“She stays with Caroline sometimes if she knows that Sheriff Forbes won’t be home, otherwise I thinks stays at other friend’s houses. Although I’m not entirely sure, because she doesn’t tell me. She hardly talks to me Jenna and it sucks, because we used to be so close, but she just keeps pushing me away,” stated Elena while trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. “I know it’s hard Elena, but things will get better. Katherine will come around when she’s ready. At the moment she just isn’t ready to deal with what’s happened that’s all,” replied Jenna sincerely.

“I know that Jenna, but I can’t help, but feel like she resents me for Mom and Dad dying and me surviving. After all, I was the reason that they were there in the first place. They would have been at home if I hadn’t called them to pick me up,” replied Elena through unshed tears. “Elena look at me no one blames you for what happened especially not Katherine. She’s just finding it hard right now mainly because the last time she spoke to your Mom and Dad she had been arguing with them and she never got the chance to make it right with them. Now her guilt is eating her up replied Jenna thoughtfully.

“I guess your right. I gotta go now, Bonnie’s here to pick me up,” replied Elena. “Ok have a good day at school and don’t worry about your sister she’ll turn up she always does. As for your brother I’ll make sure he gets to school,” replied Jenna before hugging Elena and saying goodbye.

Before exciting the house Elena made sure to wipe away her tears as well as checking her appearance in mirror and decided she looked reasonably presentable. She then hurried out of the house and into her best friend Bonnie’s car. “Hey Elena ready for your first day back at school?” asked Bonnie cheerily. “I can’t wait,” replied Elena bitterly. “Hey is everything ok?” You know you can talk to me right? I can’t begin ti imagine how hard everything has been for you and I know coming back to school after so long must be daunting for you, but you’re not alone,” stated Bonnie kindly.

“I’m sorry Bonnie I shouldn’t be taking it out on you. You’re my best friend and I couldn't have gotten through these past months without you. It’s just I am nervous about going back to school, but also Katherine didn’t come home again last night. I know she’ll turn up eventually, because she always does, but it doesn’t make me any less scared. I just keep thinking that one day she won’t come back,” replied Elena sadly. 

“Oh Elena I wish I could do more to help. I know it’s worrying about Katherine, but you just have to let her come home in her own time. You know better than anyone how stubborn Katherine is as well as the fact that she hates being told what to do. When we get to school we can talk to Caroline and with any luck maybe Katherine stayed at Caroline’s last night,” replied Bonnie hugging Elena tightly. “Thanks Bonnie. I really needed to hear that,” replied Elena sincerely. 

As Bonnie began the drive to school both girls slipped into a comfortable silence. Elena found herself thinking more about her return to school and how nervous she was feeling. Nevertheless she remained determined to get through the day.


End file.
